Returning for Love
by ShianeCollins
Summary: Sequel to I would've loved you anyway. Well, i think the title clearly says that someone's returning......I think you can guess who if you read the 1st chap. So please, R & R!


**Notes and disclaimers**: Okay so I don't own Gundam Wing and I do not like to keep having to say that, but I do own Morgan Banks and Tera Shanks. ((I just noticed that their last names rhyme, but I don't care.)) So this is a sequel to I Would've Loved You Anyway. Hope you like it but I have to warn you, I am a MAJOR sap when I write. And I also always finish my stories with happy endings! '

Returning for Love

-Morgan's POV-

Eight months into her pregnancy, Morgan Banks left her apartment to visit her best friend Tera Shanks. Her friend wanted to take her out somewhere, but could not think of where to take her. But then as she read a flyer, she thought of a place.

"The circus is in town. Do you want to go with me?" Tera asked.

"Sure, why not." Morgan shrugged. She pushed her long, curly red hair out of her face as her blue eyes looked around the small restaurant.

"Are you _still_ thinking about that guitarist?" Tera asked, trying to keep the sarcasm from her voice.

"Huh?…I'm sorry." Morgan said, looking a bit sheepish. "Did you just say the circus was in town?" her friend nodded, "I'd love to go! I haven't seen any circus since I was really little!"

"Well, the first show starts in an hour. Let's go!" Tera said. She pulled her friend from the restaurant and went to her car.

Tera drove to the circus grounds and just in time too. They found good seats and were comfortable when the big crowds arrived.

Sometime into the performances, there was the big attraction: the Knife Throwing Mistress and her brother The Silent Clown. Morgan watched the performance and saw a resemblance between the boy who played The Silent Clown and Trowa. But that could not be; Trowa was gone with his friends. Morgan never told anyone not even her best friend that her lover had been a Gundam Pilot.

Morgan continued to watch the knife throwing and the rest of the performances with little on her mind. She fiddled with a ring on her left hand and suddenly felt the baby kick her and roll over.

"What?…" Tera asked, concerned when she saw an odd look on her friend's face.

"The baby was moving again." Morgan replied. She patted her stomach and smiled, if a little sadly.

Tera took her friend home after the circus was through and as Morgan went into her apartment, she said,

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry to say it, but you and I both know that he isn't coming back. And if he EVER does, I'll give him a piece of my mind. If he really loved you, why did he leave? Especially if you were pregnant?" Tera ranted.

"Tera, he never knew I was. He left too soon for even ME to know." Morgan said, as she added in thought, "He's not coming back, I know that. He's a Gundam Pilot and he could be dead for all I know. He hasn't written me since before I found out I was pregnant."

"Well, goodnight Ann." Tera said finally with a sigh.

"Goodnight Tera." The redhead replied. After she closed her door and locked it, she started crying. "Oh Trowa. I loved you, I still do. But I wish you would come back."

The next morning as Morgan walked into her kitchen to make breakfast her doorbell buzzed and she curiously answered it. It was the owner of the apartment complex.

"Ms. Banks?" the owner said.

"Yes?" Morgan replied.

"This came to me for you." He held out two roses and a letter.

"Thank you Mr. Snider." Morgan said.

"Good day to you." Mr. Snider walked away as Morgan closed her door with tears in her eyes. She quickly opened the letter and read,

Dearest Morgan,

I'm in town again. I'm sorry for not coming to you in

person, but I did not know…

If you want to see me again, I'll be at the cafeteria of the high school tomorrow

at 3:30 in the afternoon.

I still love you with all my heart and I want to see you.

I'm not good with words so I'll stop now.

I miss you.

Love always and forever,

Trowa

Morgan was crying her heart out when she finished the letter but she was scared. She was scared of what he would think about her being pregnant and that he was the father. She ached to go, but her fear overwhelmed her. She wrote a quick reply/decline and delivered it to the cafeteria where she knew he would find it. Then she walked back to her apartment to cry some more.

-Pilots POV-

"She's not here." Trowa first thought when he arrived at the cafeteria the next day. He found the note and quickly read,

Dear Trowa,

I'm sorry I am not there but I could not make it.

I had emergency plans that could not be ignored. Maybe some other time.

I still love you and miss you with all my heart.

Love always,

Morgan

"Well Trowa?" Quatre asked from the double doors.

"She didn't come and in the letter she wrote she's lying. I can just tell." Trowa replied.

Quatre walked to his best friend and took the note and quickly read it.

"Maybe something really did come up. Why don't you call her later, like tomorrow or something." Quatre suggested. "We don't have any more missions, you know." He added.

Trowa nodded and without saying anything more he left with his friend trailing behind him.

-Morgan's POV-

Three days after the sudden reappearance of her beloved, Morgan invited Tera over to chat. She showed her friend the note he had sent her and even Tera had tears in her eyes.

"So, he came back." Tera said, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Yes, but Tera, I'm scared." Tera looked at her redhead friend. "I'm scared of what he'll think about me now." Morgan put a hand on the unborn baby inside her.

"Why don't you just tell him and see what he says. It's better to know than not know; what if he loves you just the same and the baby both?" Tera pointed out.

"I…" Morgan said, "I don't think I have…I don't think I could just go up to him and say, 'Trowa, I'm pregnant with your baby, do you still love me?'"

Tera looked a bit baffled and just shook her head. "I'm sorry I suggested that. What about the other band members?"

"I don't know. And I don't even know if they're in town either, but I bet Quatre is. He was Trowa's best friend anyway." Morgan replied slowly. She did not think it would be very wise to tell her friend that they weren't a band.

"Well, okay. It was worth a try anyway. So do you know what the baby is? Have you asked?" Tera changed the subject.

"Actually, I don't want to know until the baby is born." Morgan said her eyes slightly brightening.

"Oh Ann, you were always in for surprises!" Tera laughed.

"Of course!" Morgan giggled.

Later that night, Tera hacked into the computers of the hotels in their town and found Quatre's name listed in one that was just three blocks away from where Morgan lived. She decided to go pay a visit to him as soon as she logged off.

She grabbed her purse and quickly got in her car and drove to the hotel. She asked for the room number Quatre Winner was staying in, but the receptionist said he was out with two friends.

"Oh dear, do you know where they went?" Tera asked.

"I'm sorry but I mustn't speak that information." The man said.

"Oh please? I…am his girlfriend, but I forgot where they were going." Tera lied.

"Oh, well I heard them discussing about practicing or something…?" the receptionist said unsure. He had a french accent, that Tera thought gorgeous.

"Oh! Thank you sir! That's a big help!" she said sincerely. She gave him a big reassuring smile as she turned and left. She all but ran to the high school and then discreetly walked in. She made her way to the cafeteria and heard voices talking.

"Who's there!" a male voice demanded.

Tera meekly walked out into the open saying, "I'm sorry for intruding, but I really need to talk to someone by the name of Quatre Winner." Tera said nervously.

"Why!" a girl with short black hair asked sharply. "And who are you?"

"I'm Tera Shanks; Morgan's best friend. I came here because the matter concerns her old…boyfriend Trowa." Tera said with hesitancy.

"You know about the situation?" a man dressed in black with a long braid said. He clasped hands with the girl as the blond looked sad.

"Yes. And there's more to it." Tera said as she walked closer until she stood with the small group. "But first, tell me. Why did you leave?"

The three looked at each other and then at the girl.

"Did Morgan not tell you anything? We're Duo, Quatre and Hilde by the way." Quatre said. Tera shook her head. "Well, we left because we're Gundam Pilots. We had another mission to go on. We all thought Trowa had broken up with the girl, but now we know he didn't." the blond explained.

"Well, Morgan has been like a wilting flower ever since he's left and…" Tera trailed off.

"And what?" Duo prompted.

"And she's pregnant. She found out a little over a month after you guys 'disappeared'. But she's scared. See the baby's Trowa's." Tera explained in a calm voice.

"_That's_ why she didn't come!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Trowa too, has been like a 'wilting flower'. He wouldn't talk to us, though he didn't talk much to begin with, but the only times he would talk was when we were battling or discussing strategic moves." Hilde put in.

"And I came looking for you to really know what happened and to see if you could talk to her." Tera finished, feeling very satisfied with herself. "She needs to talk to Trowa." She added.

"Yes, she does. And he needs to talk to her also." Quatre said.

"Yeah, even if we force them into a room and lock the door, we'll get them to talk to one another." Duo laughed mischievously. Hilde hit her husband (They had wed not even three months before).

"Actually, that was on the lines of what _I_ was thinking about." Tera giggled.

Duo grinned at her as the others smiled along.

A little after lunch Morgan took a nap and when she woke up, she found a note on her dining room table. Before she did anything she searched her apartment and found nothing. She picked it up and read,

Morgan,

We need to talk. Trust our words and come to the fountain at the park.

Come at 3 this afternoon.

People who care

Curiously Morgan went to the park at three and walked around the fountain. When nobody came up to her she sat on the edge of the fountain and looked around. Her gaze went to the soothing sight of the water and she watched the goldfish swim to catch tidbits that were thrown to them.

Then all of a sudden she heard a quiet voice, "Morgan? Is that you?"

She turned and saw Duo, Hilde and Quatre walking up to her.

Her eyes brightened and she exclaimed, "Quatre! Guys, when did you get here?"

"WE are the ones who sent that note." Hilde said.

"Yeah, just kinda _left_ it on the table." Duo said.

"Oh please, you walked in and put it there. How did you get into the apartment anyway?" Morgan retorted. "I had it locked."

"Ever heard of lock picks? Combine those with Duo Maxwell and nothing stands in his way!" Hilde snorted.

Morgan giggled and caught sight of wedding bands. "Did you two get married?" she asked.

"Yup. Two and half months ago." Duo said grinning as he put an arm around his wife.

"Aww…that's sweet. But why did you leave the note?" Morgan asked getting serious.

"We…uh…needed to talk." Duo said.

"About what and why?" Morgan asked narrowing her eyes.

"Why you didn't come to meet Trowa four days ago? He misses you so much Morgan. More than we ever realized." Quatre said with a sad expression.

There were tears instantly in Morgan's eyes as she thought of Trowa.

"I couldn't." was all that Morgan replied.

"Why? Because of your obvious condition?" Hilde asked.

Morgan looked up at Hilde and said, "Yes." Then she looked down, a hand on her stomach. "The baby is…his. And I'm scared of what he'll think; if he'll still love me." She whispered.

"Of course he will!" Quatre exclaimed firmly.

Morgan would not look back up at any of them and remained silent after that. Her tears streamed down her face as the other three looked on and could not think of anything to say to her. Then Morgan said softly and slowly,

"Can't I just talk to him after the baby is born? I'm due in three weeks." She felt the baby kick her as she wiped away some of her tears.

"As good as it sounds for you, you can't." Quatre replied while the other two were lost for words. "We may not be needed anymore, but the only thing that kept Trowa going was you."

His friends looked at him with wide eyes; they had not known this.

"How do you know?" Morgan asked sharply, but her voice still soft.

"I'm his best friend; I usually know how he'd react to things. When we were here last, I knew he had fallen in love with you…" Quatre answered softly.

Morgan finally looked back up, but just at Quatre.

"And if he doesn't at least talk to you and know that you still love him…I think he may commit suicide. If he lost you, he would lose all that he held for in life." Quatre continued even quieter, "Like I said, the only thing that kept him going was the thought of you. I know for a fact that he also has a picture of you."

"In other words, you _really_ need to see and talk to Trowa." Hilde said firmly. Duo nodded in agreement.

"I see your point…When can I see him and where?" Morgan said finally after a few minutes of silence.

"Tonight in the cafeteria of the high school. You go there at 7 and we'll bring Trowa at 7:15, blindfolded. We won't tell him anything." Quatre said with a smile.

Morgan nodded but then winced with pain as contractions suddenly started.

"Um…maybe later…Guys, get me to the hospital…" Morgan managed through clenched teeth. "And call Tera for me."

Three hours after that moment, Morgan lay in a hospital bed holding a newborn baby girl when Quatre returned with a fourth person besides Duo and Hilde. Tera had remained with Morgan through the labor and then afterward. Quatre, Duo and Hilde were with her until thirty minutes ago and mysteriously left.

"Hi Quatre, where'd you…?" Morgan trailed off when she looked up.

Standing with the newly weds and the blond was their silent companion, Trowa Barton.

Silently the other four of her friends left the room and closed the door.

Trowa stared at the young mother and infant as she looked at him. Then the infant squirmed which caused them to break the moment.

Morgan looked down at the baby and smiled warmly.

"Morgan?…" Trowa lost for words. When Morgan switched the infant to her right side, she held out her left hand. He walked to her side and took her hand in both of his.

"Hi Trowa." Morgan said quietly.

Trowa looked down at her small hand and found a very slim band and equally very tiny diamond on her ring finger.

"What is this? Is this an engagement ring?" he demanded, but in a quiet voice.

Morgan wouldn't look at him and her hair curtained most of her face.

"It's…it's a promise ring." She said her voice quivering, "I promised myself that I wouldn't get married with anyone or date again. You were the only one for me and I also promised that I would wait for you like your letter said. Besides, with me pregnant, I knew nobody would want to date me anyway." She finished. She chose to look up at him and found his eyes soft and showing all the love he had for her.

"But you knew that there was a big possibility that I would not have come back at any time." Trowa said in a whisper.

"I knew and I didn't care. I loved you and only you. I would have waited forever and then some just to be with you again." Morgan said sincerely with tears running unchecked down her face.

"Why didn't you come?" Trowa asked.

Morgan looked down at the baby girl and looked back up at him, her eyes shining, but with a touch of fear.

"Because I was pregnant of course."

"Who's the father?" he asked at once, though he already guessed what the answer would be.

"You are." She replied in a voice softer than a whisper. She took her hand from his and carefully placed their baby in his arms. He looked down at the newborn as she opened her eyes.

They were a deep emerald green like his. He could also tell that the baby's hair was his brown and Morgan's red color combined. Trowa kissed the infant lightly on the head and saw Morgan beam at them.

"Marry me?" he asked, looking Morgan in the eye.

The redhead was speechless but then her door opened and her friends walked back in.

"We have no more missions. None what so ever. We will never be needed as Gundam Pilots again." Duo said, his eyes bright. Hilde had an arm around Duo's waist and the other two looked happy to see their best friends together.

"Yes!" Morgan said quickly a bright smile plastered on her face.

Trowa carefully gave the baby to Tera and wrapped Morgan in a tight embrace. They kissed very passionately and both flushed as their friends laughed and clapped.

"About time you two." Someone said from the shadows by the door.

They turned and found Heero Yui and Chang Wufei (who had a scowl on his face), walking inside the hospital room.

"Where did YOU two COME from!" Duo exclaimed. He and the others all did not know that the other two ex-pilots were in town. Hell, they did not know where they were to begin with!

"Around." Was all that Heero replied.

Two months later Morgan and Trowa had a simple wedding. Tera was the maid of honor while Quatre was the best man. Morgan wore a white spaghetti strap, ankle length dress that the skirt flared out. On her head she wore a wreath of white lilies with her long curly red hair hung loose around her shoulders.

"Well, are you wearing something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?" Tera asked as they finished getting Morgan ready.

"Well, my necklace is blue topaz, and my dress is new." Morgan said thoughtfully. "Oh, my pearl earrings I borrowed from you and…my promise ring is old."

"Well, we're ready as much as we'll ever be." Tera declared.

Just as the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride," Nessa, the infant baby, started crying. Morgan giggled as she quickly kissed Trowa and swiftly went to her mother. Morgan scooped up her baby, Nessa Seri Barton, and held her close. Trowa, the father of the baby, hugged Morgan from behind and smiled as Morgan giggled again.

Morgan and her friends lived as if they were never apart and started up the band once more. Tera and Quatre wed each other while Wufei remained single, but Heero…well, let's just say he DID find someone.

OWARI

By: ShianeCollins

9


End file.
